Quester Guide!
HEYYOOO PPL! So recently a new plugin has been added named quester!As the name says we now have some quests and more are becoming available every day!Now i know there are ppl who will say:Moh already made a similiar thread whats this post's porpuse?Well recently i've been trying to solve a problem that moh has with this plugin and at one point moh told me i shoud make a guide for this plugin so here we are! Curently we have 22 quests availabe but moh is working hard on making new quests and we will soon have around 30 quests available! U can see the comands related to this plugin by doing the simple command /q help But the commands u can execute are /q help /q cancel /q list /q profile /q progress /q quests and /q show The command /q list and /q show will be soon removed and replaced by a "quest board" this quest board will propably be in the spawn and it will say all the details u need to know about the quests and where to find/search for them!This will also streangthen the rp content of the server making players use less commands. And now ill explain what do the quest have to offer for u guys! Firstly and the most important thing is that u will have fun killing mobs yes u heard right MOBS!This u will get mobs drops too like blaze rods string and stuff!A other importan thing the quests offer to u is rewards such as money and items! Right now theres no specific way to find quests except by the name , by the news board in spawn or this thread! yeap u heard right in this thread ill be giving hints to find the quests untill the quest board is made!(understanding the location by the name example:Welcome_to_BaSingSe) The following quests can be found by taking the road to the chusi village! The_Bet Shaw's_Dream Extermination Pigs! Sinking! The following quests can be found by going to the Whitestar market! Bandits! The Following quests can be found by going to New Yu Dao! Welcome_to_NewYuDao Spare_mattress Picnic_disaster Potion_Errand The Following quests can be found in Tunuviaq! Welcome_to_Tunuviaq The Following quests can be found in Ba Sing Se! Welcome_to_BaSingSe The Following quests are at harbor city! Welcome_at_Harbor_city Hey's_order The Following quests are at Republic City! Welcome_at_republic_City The Following quests are at the Airbender Island! Welcome_to_the_Air_Nomads The Following quests are at the road for Ba Sing Se! Muddy_Mess Cleaning sticks_and_stones These are all th locations of all the quests available!This thread will be soon updated with new locations and quests! latest Bug that has been noticed:If u die while doing a Mob killing quests the mobs wont spawn again. Temporary solution:do /q cancel and then retake the quest. (If u die again u must do again the /q cancel and retake it) WOOOOOHOOO Quest making bug has been solved with the help of the developer of the plugin named ragan262 wooohooo thanks for ur help ragaaaaannnn P.s You will find some hidden quests while doing the quests i writed above! P.s(2) This page will keep updating so u guys know all the bugs new quests and news about the Quester plugin on the server! Thats all for now ppl hope this post helps u with the quests and understand them!